


I’ll say it once

by average_hehet



Category: ATEEZ (Band), ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Fluff, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, Love Confessions, M/M, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24562084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/average_hehet/pseuds/average_hehet
Summary: “Lets date.” He said, his eyes locked with Youngjo’s eyes who was stunned with what he had just heard“You forgot to say April Fools Joongs”(English isn’t my first language, sorry)
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Kim Youngjo | Ravn
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	I’ll say it once

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I’ve had this sitting in my docs for awhile now so I decided to post this here. 
> 
> Please excuse any misunderstandings or grammar errors, english is not my native language as you can tell.

“Youngjo~” Hongjoong called in a somewhat cute tone

He frowned when he saw said person hadn’t realized he was calling him, “Youngjo!!” He sang his name again this time Youngjo looked up with a perplexed look, dropping his cellphone on the couch next to him

“What is it? Something wrong?” 

Of course he’d ask if something was wrong. Hongjoong would never call or use his real name unless something was wrong. Had he done something? Did he forget to do his chores? He was pretty confident that he had done them before going to work yesterday afternoon. He had even left Hongjoong a leftover muffin!

Hongjoong stepped towards him, hands behind his back, a slight blush coloring his cheeks. 

“Nothing’s wrong. I just was wondering…’ 

“Wondering? You sure? You used my name.”

“You see, I have a very important question. And you’re literally the only one who can answer it.”

Now Youngjo felt flustered. Hongjoong coming to him for an answer? No way. He wasn’t as smart as Hongjoong was so for him to come to him...he was playing a prank on him right? 

“Well, ask away and I’ll see if I really do have an answer.”

“Ok...but promise me you won’t laugh!”

“Why would I? Just ask your question Joong.”

Hongjoong looked troubled, his eyebrows furrowed, his hands hidden behind his back were shaking

“Lets date.” He said, his eyes locked with Youngjo’s eyes who was stunned with what he had just heard

“You forgot to say April Fools Joongs” He finally spoke

“Youngjo! I said, ``Let's date!” Hongjoong was embarrassed to repeat himself twice, he wasn’t one to repeat himself twice, he hated expressing himself more than once and Youngjo perfectly knew that.

“Oh…”

“Lets date, let's go out on cute dates, let's hold hands, let's hug and cuddle and-let me call you my boyfriend. “

“Hongjoong-” His brain raced with questions, Hongjoong wanted to go on cute dates? Hold hands? Hug and cuddle? Last time he had checked Hongjoong dislikes skinship and had a difficult time expressing his feelings.

“Don’t make me repeat myself!! I’ll give you three seconds to answer!” His voice grew higher as his face grew red, lifting three fingers up he started to count down much to Youngjo’s dismay

“1, 2”

“Sure.” Youngjo responded, his eyes still wide from this side of Hongjoong, he was stunned, never would he have thought that Hongjoong would ask him this question...he was supposed to ask him not the other way around!

Hongjoong broke out into a smile, his cheeks flushed and his eyes sparkling in happiness. 

“First date, Friday. I’ll take you out somewhere nice. Does that work?” Youngjo looked anywhere but Hongjoong’s face as he tried to hide his own blooming blush.

“Yeah...that’ll work.”

**Author's Note:**

> Stan Ateez, Stan Oneus!! :3  
> Bye!


End file.
